En las Manos de Dios
by WeasleysSweet
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando el mundo interviene en una relación famosa?   Ron y Hermione comienzan a tener problemas por las mentiras, aunque saben que no son verdad, les afecta.


_**En las Manos de Dios**_

En las manos de Dios

**(N/A: La cancion es**_**En las manos de Dios**_**, de Nelly Furtado).**

Todo parecía perdido.

Hermione más que nadie lo sabía. No es que fuera una "_lunática que arruinara todo"_, como había dicho él en una de esas tantas peleas. Si no que cada vez eran palabras más hirientes, que solo buscaban el camino para salir ilesos de esa lucha de ofensas.

Aun no entendía como había sucedido todo.

¿Como fue que habían cambiado tan rápido sus vidas?

De una relación llena de felicidad y amor, habían llegado al dolor y la monotonía.

Ya no sabían ni lo que eran, tenían hasta la identidad perdida.

No era posible llamarse marido y mujer. Porque ya no lo eran. Eran más bien dos personas totalmente heridas y desgatadas por el tiempo.

No podían seguir luchando…muriendo lentamente.

_**Hoy, lo pude ver**_

_**Murió este amor**_

_**Lo vi en tus ojos, llego a su fin**_

_**Sin enterarnos, se termino.**_

Lo había visto en sus ojos azules. Esos que tantas veces la enloquecieron, y que aun a pesar del dolor, la seguían guiando.

Sabia que el sufría con cada palabra que ella misma decía y que el se veía a obligado a responder por ese estupido orgullo. Ese orgullo que cada vez los separaba más.

Era verdad.

Habían olvidado que através de esas peleas constantes se demostraban con indirectas al otro, que eso solo era una tontera, un juego. Y que minutos después estarían reconciliándose de una manera salvaje y pasional.

Habían olvidado que cada frase ya no eran simplemente palabras, sino ofensas. Dagas que destruían minuto a minuto la esperanza que inundaba sus cuerpos.

Espinas que recorrían sus corazones; alfileres que pinchaban sus corazones, obligándolos a un próximo adiós.

Ya nada era igual…

_**Hoy, vi la verdad**_

_**Quieres creer, que no te importa**_

_**Pero mentir, no hace falta**_

_**Solo el dolor, sanara el alma**_

_**Olvidamos que amarse, era un acto de fe**_

_**Olvidamos que amarnos, era un pacto con Dios**_

De un momento a otro las mentiras parecían verdad.

Se habían vuelto ciegos. Crédulos.

- Ya no veo la diferencia entre lo verdadero y lo imaginario Ron. - Admitió Hermione.

Se abrazaba a si misma, escondiendo bajo esa fina bata el corazón y el alma. Aguantando el frío invernal, que su esposo siempre quitaba con suaves caricias. Pero que ahora temblaba frente a ella, impasible por su mirada.

Todo se había vuelto predecible. Una rutina de espasmos y dolores, en la cual la palabra olvidar, no era más que un hermoso sueño.

No querían llegar a recordar el momento en que el sacerdote, los unió ante Dios y los presentes en una clase de pacto, que los había hecho felices por largos años. Pero que ahora era un solo un recuerdo pasajero que los torturaba diariamente, incitándolos a continuar con esa vida triste y fastidiosa.

- No quieres creer en mi, ni en mi palabra - Cuestiono el pelirrojo, preparándose para derrumbar esa barrera que hace días se estaba construyendo. - ¡No me tienes confianza… después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos Mione!

- ¡Solo veo los hechos Ronald! - Dijo mientras arrugaba en su mano derecha, la resiente portada de _el profeta_. No podría aguantar las lágrimas más tiempo, lo sabía.

_**Nuestro amor se esta yendo en pedazos,**_

_**Se esfuma, se pierde su voz**_

_**Nuestro amor se esta yendo, al sol de los cielos**_

_**Donde nació, en las manos de Dios**_

- ¡Porque no puedes entenderlo Hermione! ¡No-he-hecho-nada! - Gritaba desesperado por que su esposa confiara en el, una vez mas.

- ¡No pensarías lo mismo si me vieras en las paginas de _el profeta_ junto a algún tipo desnudo! - Grito llorando. No sabia porque, pero había comenzado a temblar descontroladamente.

Esto ya era llegar lejos.

- ¡Sabes perfectamente que me siguen todo el día! ¡Pueden inventar lo que quieran con tal de conseguir publicidad Hermione! ¡Eres lo suficientemente inteligente para comprenderlo!

Hermione no respondió. Solo se quedo mirándolo con los ojos llorosos y derramando una tras otra sus lagrimas.

Ron sufría viéndola. Sufría escuchándola repetir ese montón de mentiras.

_Palabras, solo son palabras_, se repetía en la mente.

Se acerco, pero ella instintivamente retrocedió temblando.

Lo amaba, pero era difícil continuar con una relación en la cual medio mundo mágico quería destruir.

- Por favor créeme… - Suplico llorando. No podía dejar que esta relación de años, terminara por una estupida desconfianza, influenciada por la prensa mágica.

La amaba y no dejaría que esto terminara.

_**Tu, dices que tu**_

_**Crees que tú, dijiste todo**_

_**Esto puedo,**_

_**Ya se debe acabar**_

_**Hicimos tanto, suficiente no fue**_

_**Nos agotamos, nos rendimos lo se**_

- ¡¿Por qué tendría que creerte? ¡¿Por qué tendría que confiar en ti? - Pregunto ingeniosamente. Solo una respuesta sincera bastaba para olvidarlo todo.

Ron la miro. Sabia que ella preguntaba porque confiaba en el. Pero quería recibir una respuesta que le diera el valor y la humildad, para esconder todo orgullo.

- Porque yo confío en ti, - Simple y sencillo. - y te amo mas que a nada.

Hermione tembló.

Lo amaba. Ella lo sabía. Y el también.

- No será suficiente esta vez… - Respondió, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo. El la contemplo. Esto no iba bien.

No seria una simple pelea diaria.

Tal vez era cierto, no seria suficiente. Pero eso no evitaba que el dolor lo consumiera por dentro.

- Puede serlo si luchamos juntos - Contradigo el.

- No, no será suficiente Ron… - Dijo en un susurro. Mala suerte que no había ni el más mínimo ruido cerca. De haber sido así, las palabras se habrían esfumado con el dolor. - Esto ya no es vida. - Lagrimas. Era lo único que el pelirrojo veía caer al suelo. - ¡No es vida sufrir día a día leyendo en un papel, que tu marido te esta engañando con cada chica a la que ve, aunque sea mentira! ¡No es vida discutir por no confiar en quien amas! No es vida querer rendirse ante toda la adversidad… Simplemente no es vida Ron…

Ya no importaba llorar enfrente de Hermione.

¡Al diablo la fortaleza!

Ya no podía ser fuerte por los dos. Se había agotado de sufrir en silencio.

Se amaban.

Nadie podía negarlo.

Nadie podía decir lo contrario, ya que ninguno sabía las veces en que sus cuerpos se habían hecho uno. Solo por deseo, amor, pasión, cariño, felicidad, triunfo… Miles de calificaciones para un momento de pasión desenfrenada.

Habían peleado mil veces, y otras mil veces se habían reconciliado.

Era la ley del amor para ellos.

Habían comenzado peleando y terminarían peleando…

Luchaban cada día contra miles de críticas, palabras y opiniones…

- Te amo… - Dijo el. Era lo único que quedaba por aclarar.

…Pero era difícil batallar contra el mundo.

_**Y no disfrutamos, amarnos a diario**_

_**Fingiendo ser fuertes, nos equivocamos.**_

Sobrevivían en el ayer.

Talvez eran las largas horas separados, o las cortas horas juntos. Pero ninguno quería admitir, que el dolor le estaba ganando la lucha a la fe.

Ella, llorando desconsolada en su habitación matrimonial. Sentada en el suelo junto a la cama que tantas veces los vio ser amantes.

Llorando porque sabia que esto llegaba a su fin. Que no había curas -por el momento- para reparar una relación partida en dos.

Miles de fotografías desparramadas por el suelo. Y en cada una de ella un momento de felicidad. Un momento de fe y cariño, donde todo era diferente al presente.

El, sufriendo en su gran oficina. Apoyado en el alfeizar de una ventana que solo mostraba dolor y un reflejo de él llorando.

Aceptando por fin que no perduraría. Que eran historias del ayer las que en su mente se formaban.

La oficina era el único lugar en el cual podía desahogar el dolor que sentía, sin demostrarle a Hermione que era débil. Que no podía más con tanta disputa.

Que solo había sido fuerte frente a ella porque no quería que nada ni nadie la lastimara. Pero se había mentido.

Tal vez, el había sido el que mas la había lastimado. No apropósito, pero si tal vez por casualidad.

_**Nuestro amor se esta yendo en pedazos**_

_**Se esfuma, se pierde su voz**_

_**Nuestro amor se esta yendo, al sol de los cielos**_

_**No fue un error, esta en manos de Dios,**_

_**Las manos de Dios**_

- Es mejor cortar por lo sano, amigo. - Opino Harry. - Tal vez haya un _nosotros_ para ustedes luego. - Era difícil. Nadie lo negaba - Pero ahora…

Ron desvío la mirada -escondiendo sus ojos- mientras unas lentas y silenciosas lágrimas caían por su mejilla.

No quería aceptar lo que todos pensaban.

Hoy lo podía ver, todo había llegado a su fin.

Solo la distancia y el tiempo podrían sanar el alma.

_**No perduro**_

_**Es historia de ayer**_

_**Y no lo entendimos,**_

_**Lo que tuvimos**_

Sus maletas estaban hechas. Ubicadas en la gran puerta principal, la del juicio final.

Ahora solo quedaba deshacer el abrazo mas largo de sus vidas.

No querían avanzar al futuro, preferían seguir unidos al pasado que tan fuerte los unía.

Lloraban en el hombro del otro. No querían soltarse. Deseaban seguir juntos. No de la manera en que últimamente vivían, pero si de alguna otra.

- Tengo que irme… - Dijo con la voz ronca de tanto llorar.

Hermione se separo de el lentamente y llorando sonrío. Asintió lentamente con la cabeza. No podía hablar, ya no tenia voz, ni fuerza.

Ron se aguanto las ganas de besarla por última vez, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Siempre estaré pensando en ti Mione…

Ya no era posible llorar más. Sus ojos estaban vacíos. Sin vida.

- También yo - Susurro, sabiendo que el había escuchado claramente.

Lo siguiente fue una puerta cerrada. Marcada por el sufrimiento y los recuerdos.

_**Oh como lo extraño**_

_**Lo que tuvimos**_

_**Oh como lo extraño,**_

_**Lo que tuvimos.**_

- ¿Y que es de tu vida? - Preguntaba sonriente y nervioso. - ¿Te casaste? ¿Estas con alguien?

Ella entretenida mordió la bombilla del refresco negando sutilmente, mientras sus mejillas se encendían.

Ron bajo la mirada sonriente, mordiéndose el labio. No podía negar que eso lo hacia feliz.

- Tampoco yo - Respondió el.

Sabían nuevamente que no querían vivir sin el otro.

Se arrepentían de todo el dolor, no de los momentos felices. Por fin sentían, que eran el uno para el otro, a pesar de todo.

- Te extraño - Soltó ella, haciéndolo inmensamente feliz.

Ahora solo quedaba olvidarse del resto y vivir.

Después de todo, _olvidar_era parte de las g_randes_ reconciliaciones.

**FIN**


End file.
